icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1999 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| CoachCount = 4th | MVP = Mark Kosick | MVPTeam = Michigan | prevseason_year = 1998 | prevseason_link = 1998 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 2000 | nextseason_link = 2000 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 1999 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 28th CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. It was played between March 12 and March 20, 1999. Opening round games were played at campus sites, while all 'final four' games were played at Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. By winning the tournament, Michigan received the Central Collegiate Hockey Association's automatic bid to the 1999 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Format The tournament featured three rounds of play. The three teams that finish below eighth place in the standings were not eligible for postseason play. In the quarterfinals, the first and eighth seeds, the second and seventh seeds, the third seed and sixth seeds and the fourth seed and fifth seeds played a best-of-three series, with the winners advancing to the semifinals. In the semifinals, the remaining highest and lowest seeds and second highest and second lowest seeds play a single-game, with the winners advancing to the finals. The tournament champion receives an automatic bid to the 1999 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket March 12–14 | RD1-seed1=1 | RD1-team1='Michigan State' | RD1-score1-1='3' | RD1-score1-2='4' | RD1-score1-3=– | RD1-seed2=8 | RD1-team2=Lake Superior State | RD1-score2-1=2 | RD1-score2-2=0 | RD1-score2-3=– | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3='Michigan' | RD1-score3-1='3' | RD1-score3-2='9' | RD1-score3-3=– | RD1-seed4=7 | RD1-team4=Bowling Green | RD1-score4-1=2 | RD1-score4-2=3 | RD1-score4-3=– | RD1-seed5=3 | RD1-team5='Ohio State' | RD1-score5-1='4' | RD1-score5-2='3' | RD1-score5-3=– | RD1-seed6=6 | RD1-team6=Ferris State | RD1-score6-1=1 | RD1-score6-2=2 | RD1-score6-3=– | RD1-seed7=4 | RD1-team7=Notre Dame | RD1-score7-1='3' | RD1-score7-2=1 | RD1-score7-3=2 | RD1-seed8=5 | RD1-team8='Northern Michigan' | RD1-score8-1=2 | RD1-score8-2='7' | RD1-score8-3='3' | RD2='Semifinals' March 19 | RD2-seed1=1 | RD2-team1=Michigan State | RD2-score1=3 | RD2-seed2=5 | RD2-team2='Northern Michigan' | RD2-score2='5' | RD2-seed3=2 | RD2-team3='Michigan' | RD2-score3='3' | RD2-seed4=3 | RD2-team4=Ohio State | RD2-score4=2 | RD3='Championship' March 20 | RD3-seed1=2 | RD3-team1='Michigan' | RD3-score1='5' | RD3-seed2=5 | RD3-team2=Northern Michigan | RD3-score2=1 }} Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Quarterfinals (1) Michigan State vs. (8) Lake Superior State |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 12:10 - Ryan Vince |1-2-1 = Adam Hall - 13:02 Andrew Hutchinson - PP - 16:20 |1-3-1 = Rustyn Dolyny - GW - 18:33 |1-3-2 = 13:45 - Trent Walford |goalie1-1 = Joe Blackburn ( 19 saves / 21 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Jayme Platt ( 35 saves / 38 shots ) |date2 = March 13 |score2 = 4 – 0 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-2-1 = Adam Hall - GW - 06:41 Adam Hall - 07:19 |2-3-1 = Mike York - 06:41 Bryan Adams - EN - 17:34 |goalie2-1 = Joe Blackburn ( 20 saves / 20 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Jayme Platt ( 28 saves / 31 shots ) / Mike Brusseau ( 0 saves / 0 shots ) |series = Michigan State won series 2–0}} (2) Michigan vs. (7) Bowling Green |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Dale Rominski - SH - 13:26 |1-1-2 = 02:32 - Craig Desjarlais |1-2-2 = 18:12 - Ryan Murphy |1-3-1 = Bobby Hayes - 11:00 Dave Huntzicker - GW SH - 14:31 |goalie1-1 = Josh Blackburn ( 19 saves / 21 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Mike Savard ( 18 saves / 21 shots ) |date2 = March 13 |score2 = 9 - 3 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = Mike Comrie - 15:01 Josh Langfeld - PP - 17:04 |2-2-1 = Geoff Koch - 08:09 Sean Ritchlin - GW - 13:56 Bobby Hayes - 19:52 |2-2-2 = 03:25 - PP - Greg Day 16:18 - PP - Dan Price |2-3-1 = Bobby Hayes - PP - 04:27 Mike Van Ryn - PP - 05:06 Greg Crozier - 07:27 Josh Langfeld - PP - 19:37 |2-3-2 = 00:28 - PP - Dan Price |goalie2-1 = Josh Blackburn ( 21 saves / 24 shots ) / Kevin O'Malley ( 2 saves / 2 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Mike Savard ( 30 saves / 39 shots ) |series = Michigan won series 2–0}} (3) Ohio State vs. (6) Ferris State |score1 = 4 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-1 = Dan Cousineau - 15:02 Yan Des Gagne - 17:56 |1-2-2 = 17:19 - Scott Lewis |1-3-1 = Éric Meloche - GW PP - 04:15 Ryan Jestadt - EN SH - 19:53 |1-3-2 = 17:19 - Rob Collins |goalie1-1 = Jeff Maund ( 23 saves / 25 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Vince Owen ( 16 saves / 19 shots ) / Phil Osaer ( 4 saves / 4 shots ) |date2 = March 13 |score2 = 3 – 1 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-2-1 = No Scoring |2-2-2 = 01:30 - PP - Brian McCollough |2-3-1 = Hugo Boisvert - PP - 07:31 Ryan Skaleski - GW - 12:02 Hugo Boisvert - EN SH - 19:58 |goalie2-1 = Jeff Maund ( 36 saves / 37 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Phil Osaer ( 25 saves / 27 shots ) |series = Ohio State won series 2–0}} (4) Notre Dame vs. (5) Northern Michigan |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Dan Carlson - 01:19 Brian Urick - 11:25 |1-1-2 = 16:57 - Brad Frattaroli |1-2-2 = 19:38 - SH - Tyson Holly |1-3-1 = Ben Simon - GW - 17:27 |goalie1-1 = Forrest Karr ( 18 saves / 20 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Dan Ragusett ( 31 saves / 34 shots ) |date2 = March 13 |score2 = 1 – 7 |recap2 = |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-1-2 = 00:13 - J.P. Vigier 12:14 - GW - Sean Connolly |2-2-1 = Ben Simon - 02:13 |2-2-2 = 13:39 - PP - Buddy Smith 15:55 - Bryan Phillips |2-3-2 = 02:27 - Fred Mattersdorfer 07:34 - J.P. Vigier 12:45 - Bryan Phillips |goalie2-1 = Forrest Karr ( 23 saves / 29 shots ) / Jeremiah Kimento ( 5 saves / 69 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Dan Ragusett ( 26 saves / 27 shots ) |date3 = March 14 |score3 = 2 – 3 |recap3 = |home3 = 1 |won3 = 2 |3-1-1 = No Scoring |3-2-1 = Tyson Holly - 01:33 |3-2-2 = 09:36 - PP - Benoit Cotnoir |3-3-1 = Brian Urick - 05:37 |3-3-2 = 03:07 - Sean Connolly 08:46 - GW - Tyler Barabonoff |goalie3-1 = Forrest Karr ( 18 saves / 21 shots ) |goalie3-2 = Dan Ragusett ( 30 saves / 32 shots ) |series = Northern Michigan won series 2–1}} Semifinals (1) Michigan State vs. (5) Northern Michigan |score1 = 3 – 5 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = Brad Hodgins - PP - 06:06 Brad Hodgins - PP - 13:12 Mike York - 13:30 |1-1-2 = 12:18 - Tyson Holly 17:42 - Roger Trudeau |1-3-2 = 08:38 - Sean Connolly 16:06 - GW - Brad Frattaroli 19:25 - EN - J.P. Vigier |goalie1-1 = Joe Blackburn ( 15 saves / 19 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Dan Ragusett ( 31 saves / 44 shots )}} (2) Michigan vs. (3) Ohio State |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Mark Kosick - PP - 14:07 |1-1-2 = 07:45 - Éric Meloche |1-2-1 = Mark Kosick - PP - 03:30 Sean Ritchlin - GW - 14:38 |1-2-2 = 12:01 - Dan Cousineau |goalie1-1 = Josh Blackburn ( 32 saves / 34 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Jeff Maund ( 21 saves / 24 shots )}} Championship (2) Michigan vs. (5) Northern Michigan |score1 = 5 – 1 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Scott Matzka - 11:59 Dale Rominski - GW - 14:11 |1-2-1 = Dave Huntzicker - 04:52 Greg Crozier - 08:16 Mark Kosick - 11:43 |1-2-2 = 03:16 - J.P. Vigier |goalie1-1 = Josh Blackburn ( 29 saves / 30 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Dan Ragusett ( 21 saves / 26 shots )}} Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Mark Kosick* (Michigan) *F Sean Ritchlin (Michigan) *F J.P. Vigier (Northern Michigan) *D Sean Connolly (Northern Michigan) *D Mike Van Ryn (Michigan) *G Josh Blackburn (Michigan) * Most Valuable Player(s) References External links *1998-99 CCHA Season Category:CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments Category:1999 in hockey